Several types of devices for drying garments are known in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,580 describes a boot dryer comprising a pair of flexible hoses adapted to be inserted into boots. The hoses are not perforated and the air enters and exits the hoses through the hoses' open ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,564 discloses a garment dryer comprising closed tubes provided with vents at one end thereof to channel the outlet of air flow through the tubes and through the articles being dried. The tubes are not flexible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dryer adapted to dry garments of various shapes and forms.